


Trust

by JE_Lea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Android Lil Hal, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider (mention), Davesprite Has A Cloaca, M/M, Oviposition, POV Auto-Responder | Lil Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE_Lea/pseuds/JE_Lea





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symachromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symachromatic/gifts).



It wasn’t so much routine as it was expected behavioural patterns, most of which he found endearing. More so when pointed out to a certain sprite who straight up denied any such actions, even the more obvious ones. While some birds tended to horde objects with reflective surfaces, Davesprite’s kleptomaniac tendencies had no such limitations. Nor did there seem to be any rhyme or reason in what managed to find its way into his nest (he could call it a stash all he wanted, it didn’t change the truth of the matter).  
The existence of Davesprite’s horde would have gone unnoticed if not for the disappearance of a tool from his workbench. His immediate assumption had been Dirk. It wouldn’t have been the first instance of the blonde attempting to incite him, which oftentimes times amused him more than anything else. Dirk had still been doing his best to deny any sort of relationship between them.  
After a few hours of failing to get a confession from Dirk, he had finally ceded and turned his attention to the only other inhabitant of their dwelling. Questioning the sprite had immediately put Davesprite on edge, and normally that would be his queue to leave well enough alone. The hint of additional colouring tinting Davesprite’s cheeks had Hal kicking that idea to the curb and instead pushing for an answer. There had still been some bush beating, but he had caved quickly enough, which hadn’t _quite_ been enough to appease Hal at that point. It had all culminated to his discovery of what exactly Davesprite hid in his room, one of the few places he didn’t have his cameras set up.  
If it hadn’t embarrassed the other as much as it did, he would have managed to behave himself. As it was, he hadn’t been able to keep from teasing Davesprite over it, more so when he realized it fed into the others humiliation kink. He still hadn’t been certain if it had been a more recent change or if the difference was _him_.  
None of that had anything to do with his current predicament. Davesprite had been acting more peculiar than usual, spending more time in his room, leaving only to replenish his supply of AJ it seemed. He was tempted to not replenish the fridge, see if he couldn’t lure him into a conversation, but had the distinct feeling it would backfire and lead to Davesprite refusing to leave altogether.  
It had been more than seventy-two hours since he had last spotted the sprite on camera, and still no explanation as to what had prompted the avoidance to begin with. Neither he nor Dirk had done anything new or different, nothing that could have left Davesprite on edge. He was also no longer responding to pesters, which was more concerning. It ultimately left Hal with the decision that he was going to get an answer as to what was going on one way or another. By force if necessary.

 

Hal did knock at his bedroom door, giving Davesprite a chance to come out or let him in. Instead, he wasn’t given any form of acknowledgement, even after a verbal prompt. It left him considering his options, immediately discarding most, and finally deciding he didn’t care. Davesprite hadn’t told either of them what was wrong, let alone implied that there was anything off. He would simply need to deal with the consequences of his actions.  
Hal rested his hand on the doorknob and wished he had convinced Davesprite to allow cameras in his room (or convinced himself to ignore Davesprite’s desire for privacy and install one anyway). He finally twisted the knob and entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him as his attention honed in on the sprite. Before he had even taken a step forward he heard a distressed chirp which had him immediately approaching the nest of a bed, taking in every movement and sound.  
Davesprite was curled up, wings nearly completely obscuring him from view, but unable to hide the tremor running through him. Or the fact that he was breathing heavily, as he realized when he knelt on the edge of the bed.  
“Dave?”  
Hal watched him fall completely still, concern only growing as he shifted closer, ran his hands through the orange feathers. The reaction he was expecting took longer that he’d anticipated, but it was still reassuring to feel Davesprite shiver and press back against him, even if it was accompanied by another distressed chirp.  
Hal continued to pet at his wings until he heard a soft moan and felt Davesprite sag against him, only then sliding his arms around the others waist. Or attempting to. Davesprite immediately gripped his wrists and didn’t seem keen on the idea of releasing either of them, even as he pressed back against him.  
“Davesprite, you need to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t assist otherwise.” Hal said, nuzzling at his neck and earning a happy trill at the gesture.  
“‘m fine, bro.”  
“We both know that is a blatant lie. Would you care to try that again? Without the distressed tone this time. Or you could save us both time and energy by giving in now and allowing me to help.”  
The grip on his wrists tightened, long enough that he wondered if he’d be told to leave altogether. It finally loosened after a minute, and he immediately completed his initial intent, which didn’t quite go according to plan. He carefully ran his fingers along the solid press of the others stomach, moving up onto his knees in able to look down and add a visual aide. Possibilities ran through his mind, one standing out rather obviously, though he couldn’t imagine how or why.  
“Found yourself in a bit of a mess, haven’t you. Messaging one of us didn’t come to mind?”  
The only response he was given was an unhappy whine.  
Hal sighed, not hiding the mild exasperation he felt as he held him tighter.  
“I’m going to take a guess that you need to relax, and yes I realize the inherent difficulty given the situation. However, seeing as your way proved fruitless, we’re going to at least try my methods.”  
He didn’t actually wait for the small nod of consent, had known Davesprite didn’t have it in him right then to argue the matter. His hands were already sliding lower, the tips of his fingers grazing along the seam of Davesprite’s cloaca, earning a shiver and a moan. A smile played along his lips at the sound, lazily caressing for a moment before pulling back, drawing out a confused and unhappy chirp. It didn’t take much to coax Davesprite into moving, turning around so he was instead leaning back against his mound of pillows.  
Hal leaned down to kiss him then, once more running his hands over Davesprite’s wings and earning soft moans and trills of pleasure. It still took a fair amount of attention before he felt any give, tension ever so slowly draining out of Davesprite as he spread his wings further, seeking out more.  
One hand he kept buried in the orange feathers while the other moved down again, circling where he knew Davesprite’s cloaca was, waiting for it to fully reveal itself.  
“How long has it been since you realized that there was something off?”  
The shrug he received had him pausing, eyes narrowing, “Dave.”  
“Dunno.”  
“Anyone else, I might actually believe that. You? No. You know down to the second how long it’s been, don’t attempt to have me believe otherwise.”  
He had been expecting Davesprite to squirm and provide some form of deflection, instead he froze, and Hal felt like kicking himself. Instead, he gathered the other to his chest, gaining no immediate reaction as he stroked his back.  
“I’m not upset, I just wish you’d let me take care of you.” It still seemed like an eternity before he felt Davesprite relax with a shudder and hug him back tightly, tail curling around him. He would have been content to remain holding him the rest of the day, but the quiet gasp and pained groan forced his attention back to the issue at hand.  
Hal pressed a kiss to his temple before pulling back, hands pressing delicately along Davesprite’s stomach, “Lie back down and we’ll see about getting you sorted out.”  
“Or we could leave things the hell alone.”  
“Do you honestly want me to leave?” Hal questioned, raising a brow.  
“Didn’t say that. I just don’t see why we need to be disturbing the peace.”  
“Lie down, Dave.”  
Hal watched the sprite squirm as he complied after a moment, settling back down against the pillows he had squirrelled away from who the fuck knew where. “If you have any instinctive feelings regarding your… additions, I would recommend listening to them.”  
“Can we not fucking call them that?”  
“I would simply refer to them as eggs-”  
“ _Fuck_ no.”  
The interruption did nothing but amuse him, and a smile curled along Hal’s lips, “But given the reaction you would no doubt have, I was trying to avoid that.”  
Their banter had at least managed to get Davesprite to relax again, and he resumed running his fingers through his feathers to encourage things. Not that he was certain how much good it did as he watched the sprite writhe, tail tightening further around his waist.  
Seeing Davesprite upset always bothered him, but in pain? It left him feeling next to useless as he watched, unable to do more than be witness to the panting and pained noises escaping the other. The lack of certainty on the situation only heightened the feeling, at least until there was something to see. The seam of Davesprite’s cloaca had finally split, revealing the smooth surface of what was, without a doubt, an egg. It brought to mind the question again of how, but an answer wasn’t likely to reveal itself anytime soon.  
Hal carefully took hold of the egg when it was finally free of the sprite, unable to help his curiosity in examining it.  
“It seems strangely solid.” Hal looked between Davesprite and the egg.  
“Bro, if you even consider shoving that-”  
“Calm down. I have no intention of shoving anything anywhere right now. Certainly not when this one still has a few friends waiting to join.”  
He wouldn’t have minded hearing his protests, instead he fell quiet as he watched Davesprite whimper, the process repeating itself. Hal remained focused on attempting to reassure him after that, touching his wings, caressing Dave’s hips. Each one seemed more difficult than the last, increasing his feeling of helplessness as he watched, unable to do more than set the eggs aside as they presented themselves.  
Hal was more than a touch relieved when it seemed to be done, Davesprite sagging, in relief or exhaustion he wasn’t sure, but it meant moving next to the sprite and pulling him close. He ran a hand through the other’s hair, earning a soft moan as Davesprite curled against him, wings encircling them.  
“Well, that wasn’t quite how I was intending to spend the afternoon.”  
“Ruining the mood, Bro.”  
“I wasn’t aware there was a mood to ruin. This isn’t some post coital cuddle fest.”  
Davesprite groaned, sounding exasperated, “Could you not be an asshole for five minutes?”  
“Unlikely, but I will make an effort not to comment further for the time being.”  
“That would be great.”  
Hal ran a hand along Davesprite’s back, staying silent for exactly five minutes while he studied the small pile of eggs. “Somehow I was expecting more than only six.”  
“Oh my _fuck_ can you not.”  
A grin tugged at Hal’s mouth as he nuzzled him, “I’m behaving now. Go to sleep and I’ll tease you later.”  
“You could also just not do that.”  
“Where would the fun in that be?” Hal wondered out loud, grin widening at the semi-playful jab to his ribs. “Go to sleep, Dave. I’ll keep quiet if you do.” He brushed his fingers through his hair again, trailing down to pet at the ruff around Davesprite’s neck, earning him a happy chirp.  
He was most definitely going to tease him later.


End file.
